


The Wedding Day - (mysme)

by Sassy707



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 isnt a virgin and neither are you becaus eof the after ending, F/M, also saeran, hes the only one, i feel like it's really special, i keep forgetting him i feel bad, ive kinda been wanting to do this for a while, lol v isnt a virgin eithe rbecause of rika, lololol, maybe 7 too, mostly - Freeform, nvrmnd, so its going to be mc's first time along with all teh other characters, so its just jumin and yoosung lol, that snake, theyre all virgins., wait, what about zen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2018-12-21 07:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11939010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy707/pseuds/Sassy707
Summary: Basically one-shots of Yoosung, Saeran, Saeyoung (707), Hyun (Zen), Jyhyun (V), and Jumin's wedding day and night. Well, some of the night. Not all of it. But it will get a little steamy if ya know what I mean. *insert lenny face*|Guidelines?|(F/N)=Freind's Name(F/C)=Fav Cake(H/C)=Hair Color(H/L)=HAir Length(E/C)=Eye color(L/N)=Last Name|End of Guidelines?|So... Enjoy! I guess?





	1. Yoosung Kim

It was the day that your soul would be tied down permanently to Yoosung Kim's. The day you'd commit everything to one another. The day you knew each other fully.

Though that thought was very exciting it was scary.

 

_**~Yoosung~** _

 

He was red after the joke Seven had made which only made Seven laugh more. Yoosung was too embarrassed to me angry because it was all true the things that Seven had said. He had been thinking about you all night, but Seven had suggested that it was an inappropriate way of thinking. Which, yes. He admits it, he had thought some provocative things about you last night but it was was the night before his wedding day. And being the virginest virgin there was he was bound to think of things he had never done before. Like touching you, skin on skin, being raw and open and-

A strong hand was laid on Yoosung's shoulder jarring his thoughts. He looked over his shoulder to see V smiling warmly at him, Though Yoosung hated it because it calmed his nerves. "Seven's an idiot, ignore him. Today will be picture perfect." V promised and Yoosung smiled as behind V Zen glared at Seven his arms crossed. "Thanks, V also don't do puns. They don't suit you." V nodded at the constructive criticism before Yoosung walked past him to slap Seven upside the head for his cruel joke.

 

_**~You~** _

 

You were sweating as you sat in front of the fan. "Calm down MC you look beautiful," Jaehee said and you chuckled nervously. "It's not that I'm worried about, I know I'm gorgeous I just don't know if I can do this? What if He gets tired of me after a few years? What if when I get old I look like the wicked witch of the west I'm so ugly!?" You started rambling and Jaehee smiled at you in compassion. Before she could say anything though your best friend walked in. "Hey MC!" She said her face pink with excitement calming your nerves just a tad. "Hey (F/N)!' You called back just before she leaned down to hug you as you hugged her back. "I'm so excited for you MC! I can't believe it! You're getting married before me! Backstabber! You said you'd let me marry first!" She teased and you laughed making her snicker also. "Sorry (F/N), I just had to snatch him up. If I didn't some other girl was gonna steal him from me." You shot back in a playful manner as you stood up.

She smirked, "I would've taken him if it weren't for you and your sexy personality." She joked and you laughed again. It felt good, it made you not feel uneasy any more. It calmed you and you felt like you could do this. You were excited. Then your Mom stuck her head in the dressing room. "It's time."

You smiled and nodded before she closed the door. You drew in a deep breath and you squealed with your best friend. "I'm gonna be a Kim!"  You cheered as Jaehee handed you your bouquet.  You smiled brightly before turning to the door and breathing in and out slowly. Your friend pushed your shoulder lightly. "Go get 'em, tiger." And with that, you walked out the doors.

 

_**~Yoosung~** _

 

He stood at the alter shifting uncomfortably, he was tired but he was also ready to marry you already. He hadn't seen your dress due to you thinking it would give you bad luck if he even saw it let alone on you. So he was very eager to see you and marry you. Yes, he was definitely eager to marry you.

Suddenly the music started. He looked up and his breath left his lungs. You looked like an angel, no. You looked like a princess. Your dress was fit for a princess, and your hair was up in a fancy braid bun thing. Yoosung didn't know, he couldn't concentrate very well. Yoosung gasped for air at how beautiful you were. He was so breathless. And the way you smiled at him, it was making his heart fill with happiness. You came to stand in front of him and you two made eye contact. He wasn't going to lose it.

* * *

"Do you, Yoosung Kim take MC (L/N) to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Yoosung had no hesitation with his answer "I do." The priest turned to MC "And do you, MC (L/N) take Yoosung Kim to be your lawfully wedded husband?" He watched as you gave him a heart warming smile, and it did just what it was. It warmed his heart. Mc nodded slowly as she kept eye contact with Yoosung. "I do." The Priest nodded happily. "Now I pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." You both smiled brightly at being known as husband and wife now. You both leaned in and kissed gently, your lips made Yoosung's mind turn blank. 

Loud cheering made him pull away to reveal your pink face as you giggled. He grabbed your hand as the exit music played you smiled at each other before walking down the aisle as everyone stood and clapped  "Mr. and Mrs. Kim everybody!" 

* * *

The reception was beautiful, the colors Mc had picked were light blue and green. A very lively wedding with bright colors that lightened all moods. Everybody was smiling and happy. No matter if they arrived with a bad attitude, something about the whole scene made everyone happy. Well, Yoosung was happy anyway. But today nothing could bring him down. He was a married man.

Then 707 got the mic since he was the DJ for the wedding after all. "Calling up Mr. and Mrs. Kim! Mr. and Mrs. Kim!" Yoosung and MC stood up before walking up as V stood up there smiling at them both warmly. "Ok, (F/N) is gonna get MC a chair and she's gonna sit on it. Cause that's what you do with chair's, you sit on them." The audience laughed making Yoosung smile as his bride sat down obviously oblivious to what was about to happen. As was Yoosung. It was like they completely forgot that part of the wedding. "And I want Yoosung to kneel down in front of her, just like that." Yoosung looked up at MC who was slowly turning pink. "And now he shall get the garter!" Seven exclaimed and Yoosung's eyes widened him finally realizing what was happening.

Yoosung blushed before slowly lifting up MC's dress just enough so he could stick his head under without anyone seeing anything, well... Besides him. He saw the yellow garter with a star charm on it that said Superman Yoosung. He placed his palms on MC's knees before breathing out, he felt her lightly shake under his touch. What was this...? Oh... OH.  
"Apparently he's having too much fun under there! Come on Yoosung! We don't have all night!" Seven complained on the mic and Yoosung quickly bit down on the garter accidentally scraping the skin of MC's upper thigh with his teeth. MC gasped loudly and Yoosung looked and saw her underwear. They were white and lacy and obviously for him. Yoosung turned deep red and squeezed his eyes shut _Come on Yoosung, keep your thoughts straight._ He thought before pulling the garter down her leg which was surprisingly difficult. Once he got it off the crowd applauded making it kind of easier to think straight.

Zen caught the garter and Jaehee caught the bouquet. Jaehee was a blushing mess while Zen only chuckled nervously before complaining about what the charm on garter said.

 

**_~You~_ **

 

You both were sent off with smiles and loud cheering. "Have fun!" Seven teased and Zen cat called as he held Jaehee close because they were "going to get married next" supposedly. Jaehee was a blushing mess. You and Yoosung hopped into the taxi before Yoosung told him the location of where you were going to stay the night. You both cuddled in the backseat of the taxi just enjoying the feel of each other. The sound of Yoosung's steady breathing was calming but when you laid your head against his chest you could instantly tell he was nervous. His heart was beating faster than a horses hooves on a racetrack. It made you chuckle and just snuggle up against him more trying your best to comfort him. To calm him and make him feel safe around you. You were the replacement of his mother specially chosen by Yoosung himself. It wasn't just fate like how a Mother was chosen. You felt special because of that. It was your job to take care of him now.

You smiled and thought about how Yoosung was your first, well he was going to be anyways. You had never done anything sexual past making out. And you had only made out with him before. So you were very new to it all just like him. You turned pink thinking about it. You hoped he was as nervous as you were. Because now that you were thinking about it you were nervous as heck.

You arrived and Yoosung had to wake you up because you had fallen asleep on him, you liked waking up to see Yoosung's face. You exited the taxi and Yoosung paid him before you walked into the hotel together to check in. "Mr. and Mrs. Kim." Yoosung said to the desk lady informing you that he had already rented a room for you both so you wouldn't have to do the work tonight. The desk lady smiled at you two before getting out two key cards and handing them to Yoosung as you watched. "We hope you have a good stay." She winked and you both turned red as Yoosung nodded and you walked back to find your room still in your wedding outfits. No wonder everyone knew what you two were doing, you were practically walking signs shouting that it was your wedding night. Which was true, so you guessed you couldn't complain. You didn't care if everyone knew you were married. It was just embarrassing when people hinted at what was going to happen since it was your wedding night.

Yoosung unlocked the door to your hotel suite and squeezed your hand gently before walking inside and turning the lights on. You both stood there a moment no luggage in your hands because Yoosung had already put the clothes you'd be needing in the room's dressers with the help of your friend. You couldn't imagine what kind of torture that was for him to be teased by your friend the whole time they were working. You both just stood there a moment in silence as you both looked forward just examining the room.

Yoosung looked at you and you quickly looked at him your cheeks were both red from anticipation. "I-I'm gonna go change into more comfortable clothes-" He didn't even finish before he pushed you into the bathroom a blushing mess. "I-I'll wait for you in the bedroom!" He exclaimed low enough that your neighbors couldn't hear. You giggled at his actions before turning and looking at yourself in the mirror. This was it wasn't it?

You quickly took off your dress and hung it over the shower rod so it looked good before looking at yourself in the mirror. You had bought some white lingerie but for some reason you weren't feeling it. You grabbed and towel and draped it around you. So it was either lingerie or the towel? You were so conflicted and didn't know what to do, your nerves were getting the best of you and you wanted to sit on the toilet and cry.

 

_**~Yoosung~** _

 

He sat on the bottom on the bed just staring at the floor since he had changed to darker blue basketball shorts and a gray t-shirt. His cheeks seemed to be permanently painted pink. He was just playing with the carpet of the bedroom floor with his toes as he waited. He was willing to be patient since MC was nice to him about pushing her into the bathroom. Yoosung just had no idea what to do, he was so nervous and that's what his Dad said his Mom did. She got ready in the bathroom on their wedding night. He didn't know why he was thinking about his parents on his wedding night but he just rolled with it.

Yoosung heard the door of the bathroom open making him lift his head and gasp at what he saw. You were... You were completely naked. His cheeks turned to what seemed like the darkest shade of red. He was trying his best not to be creepy by starring but he just.. He couldn't tear his eyes away. "MC..." Yoosung breathed out before making him meet your eyes. Your (E/C) eyes were filled with fear, but also excitement. "I-is this too much?" MC asked in a small quiet voice making Yoosung's eyes widen at her question. "What? No- no! It's... It's perfect." Yoosung had stood up while he was speaking and was now standing right in front of MC. Yoosung shakily lifted his hand and placed one on the side of her face and the other on her upper arm. 

 

He leaned in and began closing his eyes as she did the same. When their lips met it was like a spark of electricity ran through his body. It had started a fire in the pit of his stomach, something only MC could do. Their kiss was long, slow, and gentle. When they pulled away they were both red and lightly panting for air. The look that they gave each other was a dazed look, one filled with love and want for one another. They kissed again. And this time it was faster and filled with passion. But when MC wrapped her arms around his neck pressing her bare chest against his chest Yoosung stumbled back just a bit. The feeling of her against him made his skin crawl. His hands were itching to move and touch but he didn't want to do this standing up. 

Yoosung pulled away letting them both breath, he pulled MC to the bed and she followed beginning to lay down in the middle of the bed just as Yoosung had wanted her too. Had she read his mind? Yoosung climbed over her before straddling her waist still fully clothed. He leaned down and began kissing her again. He leaned down and let his instincts take control. He started kissing down her neck slowly before gently biting down on a patch of soft moldable skin.

MC gasped before moaning in his ear her hands resting on his chest. Yoosung almost moaned himself from the sounds she had made. It was very beautiful, he didn't know why but every sound she made was like music to his ears.

"Y-Yoosung please!" MC cried out and Yoosung quickly pulled away his heart rate rising in fear he had done something wrong. "MC, are you ok?" He asked face red and worried he had hurt her somehow. MC breathed out before nodding as her cheeks heated up again. "P-please take something off, I'm a little embarrassed." MC explained crossing her arms over her chest making Yoosung redden before nodding "Sorry." He mumbled the apology before grabbing the back of his shirt and hiking it up over his head before throwing it to the floor. He leaned down and kissed your lips again before going to the other side of MC's neck and giving it the same treatment. After he got you to where you were panting loudly in between moans and groans he pulled away and looked at your eyes asking you the silent question. When you nodded he nodded back before looking down to your chest which was bare and for him to gaze at.

Yoosung gulped before raising his hands and slowly placing them down on the mounds of flesh on her chest. His face turned five degrees hotter when he did. He began squeezing and rubbing gently making you shift under him as he watched you bite your bottom lip to keep in the sounds of the pleasure he was giving you. He hated that you were doing that to him.

He leaned down and kissed your lips passionately as he kept groping at your chest, in a few seconds you were groaning into his mouth. If he wasn't turned on before he was now.

He felt you whimper under him and raise your hips pressing up against the bottom of his thighs. Still, it got his attention. Yoosung pulled away with a loud gasp he looked at you and you looked at him. "I-I'm ready." You said and his eyes widened he thought that wasn't long at all. He thought women weren't as easy to turn on as men were. "Are you sure?" He asked and you smiled up at him before nodding. He gulped and got off of you before pulling off his basketball shorts which had hidden his erection somewhat. But now that they were on the floor it was very evident that Yoosung was ready also.

Yoosung gulped before taking off his boxers as MC watched him. He was so nervous, he felt so ugly and crude. Nevertheless, he crawled over top of you and kissed you on the lips lightly as if reassuring himself that you were still ready for him. He pulled away and looked down at your naked body before sitting back on his heels and slowly pushing your legs apart. His breath was taken away, you were so beautiful.

He watched you turn red and gulp. He pulled his right hand away from your leg and pressed his digits against your womanhood, you gasped loudly at the unexpected contact your body reacting by thrusting your hips up to meet his fingers. Yoosung was a deep red as you panted, his fingers were soaked. You were definitely ready. Yoosung pulled his fingers away and brought them up to his face. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't wipe it off on the hotel bed. Yoosung smelled his fingers before putting them in his mouth and sucking the juices off of them. She tasted so good. 

Yoosung cleared his throat before slowly positioning himself between your legs. Just the position had him on edge. He leaned down and kissed you once again just making sure. Once he was sure he pulled away and looked down in between your legs before pressing against you and slowly starting to push in. She gasped and Yoosung groaned loudly.

* * *

 

Yoosung was beginning to tire, but with MC chanting, _begging_ in his ear he found new strength. He was so close. He was so so close. 

"M-MC!" Yoosung exclaimed and she began scratching at his back making him yell and moan loudly. When Yoosung came he threw his head back and panted for a minute as he slowly road out his orgasm.

Once he finished he collapsed on top of MC as she panted also both his and her bodies shaking from the exertion of energy and the amazing feeling running through their bodies.

"I love you," MC whispered and Yoosung let out a small mew in his half asleep state. "I love you too." He replied to her.

After a bit of calming down, Yoosung got off of her and snuggled up against her side before they both fell asleep their cheeks stained pink and smiles on their faces.

 


	2. Hyun Ryu (Zen)

_**~Zen~** _

 

Zen winked at himself in the mirror and Yoosung rolled his eyes behind him. "You're such a narcissist," Yoosung complained and Seven scoffed. "Yoosung have you no manners?" 707 fixed Yoosung's bow tie and Yoosung slumped his shoulders as Zen gave out a hearty laugh. "Thanks for taking care of the kid, Seven," Zen said and Seven nodded as Yoosung groaned in annoyance.

Jumin walked through the door and Zen's smile faltered slightly. _No, this is my wedding day. I'm not gonna let the Trust Fund Jerk ruin it._ Zen smiled and Jumin looked away from Zen to Yoosung and Seven, "It's almost time." Jumin informed them all and Seven smirked. "Come on kid! Let's go!" Seven pulled Yoosung along as YOosung complained how he was only just a few years younger than Seven.

Zen smiled and Jumin patted him on the back making Zen freeze. "I just wanted to congratulate you Zen, you're a very lucky man." Zen went over what he said in his head a few times before it registered. Zen smiled at Jumin for once, "Thanks, Jumin." Then he looked at Jumin just long enough to over think his words. "Wait you're not in love with my MC are you?" Zen grabbed Jumin's collar and Jumin scoffed. "I must admit your bride is beautiful Zen, but no. I am not interested in women." Jumin said and Zen blushed retracting himself from him. "S-so guys?" Zen was so scared of what Jumin would say next. "I should slap you for assuming I am attracted to men. No, of course not, if anything men are heathens. Why would I fall in love with them?" Jumin challenged and Zen thought a minute before nodding. "True-"

"IT'S TIME COME ON LOSERS!"   
"SHUT UP SEVEN!"

 

**_~You~_ **

 

You were all red, you knew exactly why but you really didn't want to share that information with Jaehee who had a crush on your soon to be husband. "What's wrong MC?" Jaehee asked for the hundredth time it seemed. "N-nothing! I'm not blushing because of the beast! No way!" You snorted before looking at Jaehee's widened eyes. "I mentioned the beast didn't I?" You asked knowing you rambled when you were nervous. Jaehee cleared her throat "MC, there's no reason to be nervous. Zen knows what he's doing." Jaehee's attempt to comfort you only made you blush harder.

"Jaehee that doesn't help any-" "It's time!!!!!" YOu best friend squealed and you let out a sigh of relief. You stood and smoothed out your dress before walking towards your best friend. You were ready for this.

You waited outside of the door with your father waiting for your music to come on. "My baby girl is no longer my girl anymore after today." Your Dad sniffled and you smiled before hugging him tightly. You felt like crying also. "I'm always yours Dad." You whispered and he nodded against your shoulder. Just then you heard the music start to play. "I love you Dad." You whispered, "I love you too MC." You both pulled away and smiled at each other before the doors were opened for you and you began walking down the aisle together.

You looked to the altar where you soon to be husband awaited you, he had the biggest smile on his face which seemed to be matching yours. He looked like a prince, his hair was styled just right and his suite was beautiful. Though it was nothing compared to your wedding dress. You wore a mermaid dress that had accents of the colors of your wedding which were navy blue and gold. It was quite fancy and perfect for you two.

Your Father kissed your cheek letting you go before leaning over and whispering in Zen's ear something you probably weren't supposed to hear. "If you hurt her I will cut off your balls." Zen's eyes widened as he looked at you and you blushed. You just hoped the priest couldn't hear what he said. Zen nodded quickly and you Dad smiled before walking down to his seat.

The ceremony began and all you could focus on was Zen, his handsome face and the way he smiled at you genuinely. You both whole heartedly said your vows to one another. You both slipped on the rings as if exchanging hearts. His heart was yours and yours was his now. To keep and hold forever. Till death do you part. 

"Do you Zen Ryu take MC (L/N) to be your lawfully wedded wife?" 

Zen smirked at you before nodding at the priest, "Oh I definitely do." The crowd snickered and Zen winked at you as your snickered also. "And do you MC (L/N) take Zen Ryu to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asked and you smiled brightly at Zen. "I do, I do, I do." You said your heart swelling at Zen's expression of complete awe.

The priest smiled turning to Zen, "You may kiss the bride." Zen grinned "Finally!" He wrapped his arms around your waist and picked you up before spinning you around as you kissed both giggling as you did.

 

**_~Zen~_ **

 

The reception was beautiful, the food was delicious, and his bride was looking on point. But now that his belly was full and music was playing Zen felt like dancing. Little did he know you had something in store for him on the dance floor.

MC had excused herself before returning with a dress on that was less heavy. Since her wedding dress was kinda Victorian and fancy. And though Zen loved it he'd rather her be comfortable than not.

Just when MC was about to sit down Seven spoke up over the mic. "Calling up the Bride and Groom! The Bride and Groom!" Zen smiled up at her before standing and walking out onto the dance area with MC. Once they were up there a slow song turned on so Zen put his hands on her hips and Mc wrapped her hands around his neck. They started swaying and as they stared into each other's eyes with love. Zen loved staring into her beautiful (E/C) eyes. He was so lost in them he almost didn't notice the song change. But it did.

Zen looked at Seven for a second before looking back to MC who winked at Zen as the song _Bang Bang_ sung by Jessie J, Ariana Grande, and Nicki Minaj. Zen basically stood there as she began dancing to the beat of the song.

_"She got a booty like a Cadillac but I can send you into overdrive -oh"_

Now Zen understood why she changed out of her fancy long dress. So she could dance to this.

_"Bang bang there goes your heart! I know you want it!" Back back seat of my car! I'll let you have it!_

Gosh was his face red, he was trying so hard not to stare too much but would it be rude to look away? What would everyone think? 

She twirled and her flowy dress flowy and her hair going everywhere.

During the closing of the song, MC backed right up into Zen before bending over and starting to- oh gosh. _Oh goodness, she was starting to twerk!_

Zen was the color of a very ripe tomato. He had no idea what to do but her rubbing her butt up against his front like that wasn't a good idea. Especially in front of a crowd of people as they watched -what was MC thinking!?

The song ended and MC pulled Zen down by his tie so that his lips crashed against her own. They both pulled away panting, MC front dancing and Zen from... Other... Things...

The crowd applauded and Zen glared up at Seven as if it was his fault. MC laughed and kissed Zen's cheek.

* * *

When they were sent off MC changed her behavior majorly. Because the girl who danced bravely (or stupidly) on stage in front of everyone to that kind of song was now blushing whenever anyone said anything like "Have a nice honeymoon!" Or something like that.

Zen got in the driver's seat and MC sat in the passengers before they drove off. After a bit, MC yawned "I'm so tired." She leaned her head on his shoulder and he snickered. "Well sleep now because once we get there I ain't letting you sleep." 

MC yelped pulling away from his shoulder and Zen glanced over at her pink face before his face turned pink also. "I didn't say that out loud did I?" Zen asked and MC's face turned redder. "Y-yeah. You did." MC said and Zen gulped before trying his best to focus on where he was going instead of what he was going to do once he got there.

But when the silence came regret also came with it. He hadn't saved himself for MC. She was going into this with no experience whereas he had had experience before. He wouldn't be giving himself to his wife. He had already given it away to someone else who didn't deserve it. Who wasn't as special as MC was. As MC is.

Zen felt guilty for being so selfish and not waiting like MC had done for him. Because Zen was sure that if he had waited and she hadn't he would've been angry. She couldn't even control herself and wait? That's probably what MC was thinking about him right now. He had told her he wasn't a virgin after she had dropped the bomb on him that she was waiting for her wedding night. She had never been intimate with another person.

Zen parked in the hotel's parking lot before grabbing their luggage and dragging it in MC only carrying her purse which felt right to Zen. He was the man so it was his responsibility to carry the heavy load of the family. His family.

They checked in and got the number of their suite before walking there MC leading the way by skipping since she was only carrying her purse. "Slow down!" Zen complained and MC giggled. "How about, hmm? Faster Zen!" MC said suggesting something other than walking and Zen stopped for a second his eyes widening before he blushed. He looked to the floor before mumbling. "Could you at least wait until we're in a private area?" Zen begged as he did his best to punch the beast back into its cave for just a little bit longer.

"Like I said Zen," Zen looked at her and she smirked. "Faster." Zen began to sweat before he started fast walking to their room easily zipping past MC. "Hurry up MC!" Zen called back and MC had to stifle her laugh her cheeks a deep shade of pink at Zen's eagerness.

 

_**~You~** _

 

You unlocked the door and turned the lights on as Zen pulled the luggage into the suite and straight into the room where you two would be... Sleeping.

Zen set the stuff down and breathed in deeply before smiling and falling back on the bed. "Man it's great to finally get here." He said and you smiled at him. Just then your cheeks turned red as an idea popped into your head. 

"Uh, Zenny?"  
"Yes, babe?" Zen sat up and looked at you as your turned your back to him and pointed at the zipper on your dress.

"Could you help me out of these clothes?" You asked and you swore it was only a split second before Zen was right behind you his hands on your zipper.

"O-of course." He tried to whisper sexily in your ear. Then he started unzipping your dress and that sound was like a death sentence. This was it. Once the zipper was all the way down Zen helped the straps off your shoulders before the dress fell to your ankles. Zen grabbed your hair and slowly moved it to rest on your left shoulder so the right side of your next was bare to him. You felt a soft pair of lips meet the base of your neck where it met your shoulder making you gasp the feeling sending tingles through your body. Zen continued kissing your shoulder and making his way up your neck to your jaw before he started biting and sucking on you.

You moaned before biting your lip to stay quiet your cheeks red from embarrassment. Then he slowly moved his hands, one to your hip and the other to your chest where he began to grip and message. The feeling made you whimper and throw your head back so that it was laying on his shoulder. Him touching you was driving you insane. The way his hands moved made you so weak in the knees you weren't sure if you could stand for much longer. 

Soon both of his hands were groping at your chest as he kissed and sucked on the other side of your neck. He squeezed a little hard making your arch your back pressing your butt against his front. You felt something hard rub against you making you shiver.

"So excited- mm- already?- ahh!" You asked and Zen chuckled huskily in your ear. "I was excited at the reception!"  He bit your neck and your eyes widened and you turned red. "Zen- the bed!" You suddenly said and it was a nano second before he picked you up bridal style and carried you to the bed. He threw you down before taking off his jacket and button down shirt before climbing over top of you as you both panted.

He leaned down and kissed you passionately you grabbing his face and pulling him down closer to you. You thrust your hips up and rubbed against his hips making him his through his teeth as he ground against you in response.

"Crap- when you were dancing on me at the reception-" He kissed your lips passionately "I would've taken you right then and there if there were no people there." He dove down and attacked your neck from the front as your fingers ran through his hair taking out his ponytail. You were beat red from his comment.

He pulled away and sat back on his heels before grabbing your hips and jerking your to press right up against the tent in his pants. Zen groaned and thrust against you making you whine and cry out as you gripped the bed sheets for some kind of release. Your body was throbbing and ready for him. 

"Please take all my clothes off!" You begged as you laid there in your lingerie. Zen nodded and you grabbed the back of his neck before pulling him down to kiss you for a few seconds. "And take all your clothes off too." You ordered out of breath and he blushed before giving you a quick kiss.

He got up and rolled you over onto your stomach beginning to unbutton your lingerie. You being impatient pulled it off all the way as he tore off his pants before he pulled down his boxers and kicked them to the side.

Your eyes widened. Zen blushed.

He crawled over top of you and kissed you passionately once again. "Tell me to stop if it hurts."

* * *

You closed your legs as your body shook from the pleasure that was coursing through it. You were on cloud nine. It was greater than anything you had ever experienced. It was kinda like a roller coaster except you weren't scarred and you felt loved and warm inside. Your lover grabbed you and pressed the front of your body against his own as you both panted. 

"Thank you." He whispered his eyes closed. "For what?" You asked and Zen opened his eyes smiling. 

"For saving yourself for me even though I didn't save myself for you."

You smiled and kissed Zen's lips in a loving way.

"I love you Zen." 

"I love you too MC." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda how I feel about it though. You should save yourself for your spouse because that's the gift you give to them on your wedding night! I mean, I want my husband to be a virgin when we get married. Idk about you but that's just my preference.


	3. Saeyoung Choi (707)

_**~You~** _

 

You fluffed out your dress as you waited behind the door to enter the sanctuary where you would become a Choi. You were so excited, your cheeks were dusted pink at the thought of spending forever with this man you loved so dearly. Your dad squeezed your forearm gently making you look at him, he was smiling warmly at you. "I'm so glad you found someone who loves you as much as you love them." Your Dad said reminding you of past relationships which were not even close to you and Saeyoung's relationship.

You smiled and hugged your Dad suddenly as emotions swam through your veins of hope of eternal happiness you could attain with Saeyoung. "I'm so happy Dad." You sniffled and your Dad pet your hair soothing you making your heart beat calm down as you tried to stay focus on not being nervous no matter how happy you were. Then the two of you heard the music you had chosen. "It's time love." You pulled away and he smiled at you. "Don't cry dear, you love him." He reminded you and you nodded wiping away from under your eyes.

You wrapped your arm around your Dad's and he walked you through the doors into your wedding. This was it, it was the day you finally became a Choi. You were overwhelmed. You were so excited. You were terrified.

Your Father gave you to Saeyoung before nodding at your Groom before he walked down to his seat. After your Dad sat down Saeyoung turned his gaze to you and a warm smile appeared on his face. You smiled back and squeezed his hands gently since they were in yours.

You had decided to write you own vows. And listening to Saeyoung's vows really made you wanna cry.

"MC.." He started "You, you changed me. You gave me hope, you made me want, _desire_ things I had never desired before. You showed me, love, you showed me how to love. You are my light in this constant darkness. You've given me everything a man could ask for. You're always there when I need you, even if it's just to cuddle." The crowd snickered and you chuckled your eyes glistening. "And you're patient, you're oh so patient. You waited on me when I shoved you away for fear of hurting you. You waited on me to rescue you when what I thought came true. But through it all, you found your way into my heart. And all of a sudden I couldn't imagine the rest of my life without you. So, that's why we're here today. I love you MC..."

You had told yourself you wouldn't cry. No, you promised. But here you were balling your eyes out at Saeyoung's vows. They made you feel so special and loved. You smiled and wrapped your arms around his neck startling him making him trip back into his brother which caught him. But you just kissed him, you didn't care you wanted to kiss him so bad. Screw the rules.

You pulled away and you both chuckled as everyone watched. The priest stood there in shock and Saeran a look of slight disgust on his face. Saeyoung laid his forehead against your own and closed his eyes. "Your turn." He whispered a reminder making you smiled and pecked his lips again before pulling away and wiping the tears away from your face. Thank goodness for waterproof makeup.

"Saeyoung Choi." You said and he smiled an encouraging smile. "You're the biggest jerk I have ever met, but did that stop me from loving you? No way! How could I when all you showed me was kindness and your ultimate goal was to protect me. Yes, I know we didn't meet like normal people do. But we're not normal, you know that. But normal people are boring so- uhm. Just as you said I was your light, you are mine. I can't see clearly without you. I'm stumbling and falling all over myself without you to light the way. Without you to guide me. I don't know where I'd be right now if I hadn't met you. I know I wouldn't be here. And if I'm not here with you I'm not happy. You make me happy Saeyoung. I hope to make you happy also. I love you Saeyoung."

It was Saeyoung's turn to lean in to kiss you. But the priest stopped him. "I didn't tell you you could kiss the bride yet." The priest said and you giggled as Saeyoung stood up straight and pouted making you smile more. "But you let her kiss m-" "I don't tell the bride that she may kiss the Groom. She's allowed to do what she wants, it's you I have to watch over." The priest said and Saeyoung rolled his eyes in a joking way.

You said the original vows and Saeyoung smiled, "Now you may kiss the bride." The priest said "Thanks." Saeyound said before looking at you and grabbing your face gently and pulling it to his own where your lips met in a warm kiss.

* * *

 

Saeyoung had begged to be the DJ at his own wedding but you told him no. Which made him slightly upset but he rolled with it. Some guy you paid was the DJ instead. And he had just called you and Saeyoung up to sway to a slow song which you had chosen.

He wrapped his arms around your waist and you wrapped your arms around his neck before you both began swaying your foreheads pressed to one another your eyes closed. You could feel Saeyoung looking at you so you knew his eyes weren't closed. You smiled warmly and his arms pulled your body closer to his own making you feel warmer than you already did. He made you so happy.

The song stopped and Saeyoung pulled away from you grabbing your hand and leading you both up to the mic. You were curious what he was going to do. Whatever you trusted him.

"Hi, can you all hear me? Good." He looked over at you in a loving way before squeezing your hand gently. He turned back to the crowd and began speaking. "We have an announcement to make." You raised an eyebrow. What the heck was he doing?

"MC's pregnant."

Your eyes widened and you shrieked. "NO I'M NOT YOU DOOFUS!" You hit him upside the head making him laugh. "Oh wait yeah, we're making the baby tonight." Your face turned completely red at what Saeyoung had just said into the mic for everyone to hear.

"Men are wolves MC!" You heard from the back knowing it came from Zen. Saeyoung began to laugh loudly at your reaction. You wanted to kill Saeyoung so bad.

Till death do you part right?

 

**_~Saeyoung~_ **

 

It was time to leave and he could tell she was still a little irritated at him. He was driving you both to your honeymoon in his most expensive car. He thought she'd be cheered up by then but when he had driven far enough away that everyone couldn't see either of you she crossed her arms and looked out of the window.

"MC.." Saeyoung finally said and MC glared at him. "I can't believe you did that!" MC exclaimed and Saeyoung groaned. "You made me really red!" MC complained and Saeyoung kept his eyes on the road. "It was just a joke MC can't you take a joke?" Saeyoung said and MC scoffed, "Yes I can! But you don't tell jokes like that to large groups of people!" MC yelled and Saeyoung groaned in annoyance.

"I'm sorry Saeyoung, I thought you knew that already? Seems like you're still a child." 

Saeyoung's eyes widened and he quickly pulled off the road making MC shriek and hold onto the arm rests. Saeyoung shut the car off and looked at MC. "I am not a child." He said and MC rolled her eyes crossing her arms. "Then show me how you're an adult cause you don't act like it!" MC yelled and Saeyoung growled under his breath. He unbuckled his seat and quickly slid over on top of MC making her yelp. He reached behind her back and pulled down the zipper of her dress.

"Wha-What are you doing!?" MC exclaimed and Saeyoung looked into her eyes. "I'm showing you I'm an adult." He said emotionless before he lifted her up and pulled her dress down leaving her in her white lacy bra and underwear just for him. "Saeyoung-mmphf!" Saeyoung crashed his lips onto her before she could say anything. She tried fighting it but eventually, she just gave in and began pulling at his red hair.

Saeyoung slid his hand into her panties making MC gasp into his mouth and violently jerk away from him. She panted as he panted with her before he watched her look down to where his hand was as her face grew into this red masterpiece. Saeyoung chuckled huskily and began rubbing her making her groan and squirm as she tried to close her legs around him.

He leaned in and whispered into her ear, "You're so wet already, have you been thinking about me?" Huskily was the word to describe the tone of his whisper. MC gasped and lightly bit his earlobe pulling on it. Saeyoung shivered and immediately felt his pants tighten around his waist. MC knew exactly where to bite him. MC moved down her hands now resting on his shoulders as she bit and sucked on his neck. 

Saeyoung pulled away and kissed her lips before giving her the same treatment down her neck the noised she made from teh pleasure he was giving her with his mouth and his hand made his skin crawl with anticipation. The noises she made were heavenly. He never wanted to stop hearing them erupt from her mouth.

He felt her sloppily place her hands on his erection and try to undo the buttons of his pants. Saeyoung was feeling so hot with just her hands fumbling around him. They needed to do this fast.

Saeyoung picked up MC and put her in the back seat before crawling back there with her leaving his pants in the front seat. They stared at each other for a full minute before they practically attacked each other.  Saeyoung was ripping off her bra and under wear as she pushed off his jacket and his button down shirt.

They were both naked and panting from kissing the whole time they kissed.

"S-Saeyoung someone could see-"

"It's dark outside, no one will notice anything."

With that Saeyoung spread MC's legs apart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 707 was fun to write tbh, and I would totally be mad at him for saying that but it turned into smth beautiful in the end. XD


	4. Jihyun Kim (V)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys need to look up "Upper Arm Bracelets" They're gorgeous.  
> (also this chapter is dedicated to V's route release!)

_**~V~** _

 

He was incredibly pleased with everything, it was amazing and beautiful. But nothing could've compared to his bride. Nothing could've prepared him for how beautiful she was. How amazing and free she looked. Her hair was in curly ringlets and she had an arm bracelet that had a silver leaf with a thin bar that went around her arm.  V was awestruck, he was so glad he had gotten surgery to see could see her. He loved looking at her.

Her father gave him away and they joined hands. They look in her eyes was sending V's heart into overdrive in a good way. She looked so happy.. And that made him happy. He loved seeing his woman happy. And he'd do anything to keep her that way.

So V began to speak his written vows.

"You are my sun, my moon, my stars. You are my everything. You make the world go around and you're the reason I wake up in the morning with a smile on my face. Because I know I will see you again, but now... Now I get to wake up to you every morning. I will cherish every moment that we share whether good or bad, all are learning experiences. I will love you through them all. I will love you always. I love you MC." V said and MC smiled brightly making his heart flutter.

She squeezed his hands gently in hers before she began her vows. "Jihyun Kim, you have the tendency to be the most perfect person in the world and that tends to make people jealous." The crowd laughed and V smiled. "But I don't have to be because you are mine and I am yours. And no matter who tries to corrupt you or how they try I will always be here to protect you. And I expect the same from you. V, I-I love you dearly. And if I ever lost you I think I would go insane. You are the puzzle piece that's been missing for years and now that you're here my life would be empty without you. I love you Jihyun."

V found his lips aching for hers, so he looked to the priest in desperation. He only smiled at V. "You may kiss the bride." The priest allowed and V smiled before he turned to his wife and lifted her veil before leaning down and kissing her lips gently. So soft and sweet. So opposite to Rika. Rika was terrible. MC wasn't she was amazing and pure and Rika was.. not.

They held hands as they walked down the aisle together as everyone cheered for the new husband and wife.

* * *

 

The reception was just as beautiful as the wedding with different hues of blue and silver. V, of course, had helped MC since she was so indecisive about what she wanted so they decided together. V thought it was much better that way anyway. It brought them closer together.

He loved sitting here watching you, whether it was watching other people, or smiling and talking, or eating, or just simply breathing. He loved watching it all. He had lost that privilege for a while and he was so thankful for it. 

"V?"

V was looking at her but her words made him pay attention to her lips. "Yes, dear?" V asked and MC blushed lightly at the nickname. "When do you think we can leave?" MC asked and V raised an eyebrow. "We only started reception an hour and a half ago," V said and MC blushed deeper.

"You know I don't do well around people for a long time," MC whispered reminding V of her introverted-ness. V smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders pulling closer to him her body heat warming up his insides and making him happy that he was so close to his wife.

He kissed her forehead and rubbed her shoulder lovingly. "Soon then my love. Soon." V promised and MC sighed in relief.

 

_**~You~** _

 

You loved the feeling of being pressed up against V. His warm body made you feel all fuzzy inside and you could easily fall asleep. You were so glad you could do that now. You could finally fall asleep in bed next to the man you loved. IT made you feel so warm and happy. You couldn't help but let a smile make its way across your cheeks.

* * *

 

Finally, it was time to leave, so you made V take a taxi because you wanted to cuddle in the back instead of him driving. So you snuggled all up against him and began shivering because you were tired and cold. "Are you cold?" V asked and you looked up to him and nodded. He sighed and pulled away taking off his jacket and wrapping it around your shoulders and pulling you closer. "Always tell me if you're cold okay?" V instructed in a loving way and you nodded. "Mhmm." YOu hummed in response before closing your eyes and eventually falling asleep.

V had to gently shake you awake to inform you that you had arrived at the secret destination. You sat up and looked around to see you had arrived at a wood cabin in the mountains. You were surprised the taxi drove you there. But when he left you knew V and you were stranded there for however long until you called a taxi or asked someone to pick you both up.

V unlocked the door and pushed it open before picking you up and walking you over the threshold making you giggle and hold on tight to him. He closed the door with his foot and locked it before walking you through the place as you looked around seeing it was really fancy and running water and electricity. You were so thankful for electricity and warm water.

He carried you right into the bedroom which was lit with candles. You gasped under your breath at the beauty all the candles were giving off. V smiled and kissed your cheek before gently laying you down in the middle of the bed. You sighed with the comfort of the soft bed. You were going to be sleeping there for weeks right next to the man who would warm the silky sheets for you. It was bliss.

V sat down and you smiled at him before grabbing his face and pulling him to meet yours. Sure you were tired but you weren't too tired to kiss your new husband. But it became very heated and very long. 

You both pulled away panting and V glanced down at your dress making you blush, it was everywhere. V hastily kissed you again for a moment his hands holding you up by your back. But the kiss was cut short when he pulled away and began giving the same treatment to your neck making you gasp and your eyes widen at the feelings that began pulsing through your body. You sloppily put your left hand on his back and the other in his hair pulling at it gently trying to relieve the built up pressure inside of you.

He pulled away and kissed you gently pulling away to look at you and ask you the question. He began playing with the buttons of your dress. "May I?" He asked and you smiled at him before nodding. He smiled before you leaned forward into him and pulled your hair aside so it was easier for him to undo the buttons of your dress. He undid them slowly and with care. He pulled it off and you crossed your arms over your bare chest the metal of the upper arm bracelet cool against your chest making you wince.

You laid there for a long while expecting him to do something but he hadn't moved since he crawled over top of you. So you slowly opened your eyes fluttering them a bit to see him examining you. You blushed deeper. "H-here." You said before unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it off as he just stared at you. Once you did he shook his head. 

"No, I can't let this go to waste," V said looking down at you with a warm smiled as he watched the candle light flicker over your tan skin. He reached forward and gently ran his fingers over your stomach making goose bumps appear in his wake. You drew in a breath sharply when his fingers stopped at the top of your panties. You looked into his eyes as you held your arms over your chest still. He smiled at you warmly and kissed your lips gently before getting off of over top of you. He walked out of the room leaving you alone making you raise an eyebrow.

You were about to become upset until he came back in camera in hand. You gulped and he climbed back over top of you sitting the camera on the dresser. He grabbed your face gently making you sigh into his lips. You kissed slowly and gently for a while, his tongue gently flicking over your lips making your eyes roll into the back of your head from the foreign feeling.

He pulled away from you both panting, you tugged at his pants but he grabbed your hands. "No, not yet. Let me. Let me keep these memories for myself forever." He said and you nodded to him slowly.

He leaned over and grabbed his camera he focused it right on your bare form, your panting body, and loudly pounding heart.

You crossed your arms over your chest in embarrassment but when you saw V's eyes and face and smile... You instantly calmed down. You turned your face and closed your eyes. You knew he wouldn't do anything with the pictures without telling you.

You uncover your chest and arched your back letting yourself loudly moan his name. You settled back on the bed and panted looking at the ceiling with a wistful look. You could imagine him touching and loving you right now. You imagine him gently running his fingers over every inch of your body. The thought made you close your eyes and shiver.

You put your fingers under the straps of your panties before closing your eyes and pulling them off and throwing them to the floor with the rest of your clothing. You heard V gasp. It made you red. It made your heart flutter.

Then you felt the hands you longed for. He began touching your chest with one hand as he held the camera with the other. You didn't care, he was touching you that was all that mattered. You placed your hand over his as if to encourage him as he caressed you.

After so long of touching you in different places to get different reactions V finally broke. The camera was placed on the nightstand and he disrobed himself of all of his clothing. He was matching you now.

"Jiyhun.." You blushed a smile on your face. He smiled and kissed you, "I'm sorry I made you wait so long. I just never want to forget this." He whispered in your ear with his deep sexy voice giving you goose bumps.

Then he gave you something you'd never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect this to get this long omgosh. But this was so sexy I need V.   
> Also, anyone else not have enough hourglasses for his route like I don't? XD


	5. IMPORTANT PLS READ!

Hi! It's the author here!

i wanted to let you know I won't be finishing this book. I am sorry I haven't updated in so long to tell you guys.

(also I'm sorry because I saved my fav characters for last and I don't get to write them waaah!)

but if you do like my stories I might write something new on my wattpad account!

you can find me @/AuthorSenpaii

thats all! Farewell my Archiveofourown family!


End file.
